Genus: Petunia.
Species:xc3x97hybrida.
Denomination: Horpuva.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia grown for use as an ornamental container plant. The new cultivar is known botanically as Petunia xc3x97hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Horpuvaxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Horpuvaxe2x80x99 exhibits a trailing habit and is a branch sport of the parent plant Petunia xe2x80x98Shihi Purplexe2x80x99. The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated area of Naaldwijk, The Netherlands in February 1998. The inventor produces rooted cuttings and selected xe2x80x98Horpuvaxe2x80x99 from a crop of the parent plant Petunia xe2x80x98Shihi Purplexe2x80x99 (unpatented). The selection was made based on the variegated light green leaves with cream-yellow margins. The inventor took six cuttings and planted these for further observation. During April of 1998 the shoots from these cuttings were one hundred percent variegated. The plants are strongly vigorous and by May had produced flowers. During the following summer and fall the inventor produced 600 vegetative cuttings from the original six plants. From these cuttings, resulted a larger crop during the winter and spring of 1999. The European application was made in 1999 but no plants were sold until May 2001.
The closest comparison plant is Petunia xe2x80x98Limelightxe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Horpuvaxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from xe2x80x98Limelightxe2x80x99 in flower color, flower size, strong vigor, resistance to cold temperatures, and strong leaves. The parent plant xe2x80x98Shihi Purplexe2x80x99 exhibits non-variegated green foliage. xe2x80x98Horpuvaxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the parent plant by variegated foliage. It is suitable for hanging baskets and containers and performs best in full sunlight,
The first asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Horpuvaxe2x80x99 conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Naaldwijk, The Netherlands in March 1998. The method used for asexual propagation was vegetative cuttings. The characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new Petunia cultivar xe2x80x98Horpuvaxe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Horpuvaxe2x80x99 from all other commercial varieties known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Horpuvaxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic and cultural conditions.
1. Petunia xe2x80x98Horpuvaxe2x80x99 exhibits a trailing habit.
2. Petunia xe2x80x98Horpuvaxe2x80x99 exhibits variegated light green foliage with irregular cream-yellow margins.
3. Petunia xe2x80x98Horpuvaxe2x80x99 exhibits large, brilliant deep purple flowers with darker purple colored veins.
4. Petunia xe2x80x98Horpuvaxe2x80x99 is 40-50 cm. in width and 20 cm. in height at maturity.
5. Petunia xe2x80x98Horpuvaxe2x80x99 is propagated by vegetative cuttings.
6. Petunia xe2x80x98Horpuvaxe2x80x99 is an ornamental suitable for containers and hanging baskets.
7. Petunia xe2x80x98Horpuvaxe2x80x99 a strongly vigorous.
8. Petunia xe2x80x98Horpuvaxe2x80x99 is hardy to 22xc2x0 Centigrade.